


Lightsaber

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Peter Parker making movie references, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Tony had built an actual working lightsaber together and you use it on a certain purple, space grape.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Avengers Oneshots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 21





	Lightsaber

“We need to go to his home planet when he was a kid and kill him,” Rhodey said. The Avengers that were left after the snap were all now standing around arguing about how they would best defeat Thanos. 

None of them could agree on anything. “That won’t work,” Nebula said with an exasperated sigh. She was getting tired of all the fighting, and just wanted to get this over with.

“What do you mean that won’t work?” Scott asked. “That’s how they do it in all those time machine movies.” He began to rattle off a bunch of movies with Rhodey jumping in and naming a few himself.

“Guys,” Bruce said, you still hadn’t gotten used to the fact that he was half Hulk and half Bruce. But you were happy that he seemed to have found a happy medium where he wasn’t turning into a giant green rage monster as Tony would have called him.

“None of those movies are correct,” Tony cut in. “That’s not how time travel works. Going back in time and changing something will just cause an alternate branch in time.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Scott asked.

“Yes!” Nebula, Tony, and Hulk shouted together. Scott held up his hands and moved back a few paces.

Steve ran a hand through his hair, “Then we need to figure out another way to stop him, some way that we can bring everyone back.”

“Well there’s not much that we can do on that front now is there Cap,” Tony argued.

They continued to bicker back and forth while you sat back and glared at them. This was ridiculous, they were a team for God’s sake. They should be able to do this together. To solve this problem together.

You knew they were all under a lot of stress, it had been five years since the snap and now that there could be a chance that everyone could be brought back you knew that tensions were running on high. You wished that this wasn’t happening and that you all hadn’t lost the first time.

You all were the Avengers for crying out loud. Earth’s mightiest heroes. But right now you didn’t think you could even call yourselves that with the way you all were fighting with one another.

You got up out of your seat, none of the others noticing you walking out of the room and down the hall. You were going to get them to stop fighting with one another.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. unlock the lab,” you instructed.

“Of course,” the AI responded.

When you made it to Tony’s lab the doors opened for you and you stepped inside looking around at the surfaces littered with half-finished projects and parts from his inventions. You were after one specific project that you and Tony had been working on before he had left the compound to spend time with Pepper.

You moved around the tables searching for what you were looking for.

It hadn’t been a serious project at first. You all had nerded out one night and decided that it would be fun to try and actually build one for yourselves. Then Thanos had come and the project had been put on hold. And now with the thought of going to face Thanos again, you had decided to finish the project just in case.

You picked it up and hit the switch, the blade of the lighTony had argued over what color the blade would be. He had wanted red like his suit but you argued that only the bad guys had used the red sabers. You said you wanted it to be purple because the man playing Mace Windu was a spitting image of Nick Fury. The two of you had decided then and there that Nick had had a career in film before he lost his eye and joined SHIELD.

You switched it off and headed down the hall where the others were still arguing with one another. You rolled your eyes and whistled gaining their attention. You turned the lightsaber on, Tony’s mouth dropping open, he had no idea that you had finished it. “I was gonna use this on Thanos, but I’m this close to using it on you guys,“ you turned it off again now that you had their attention. “We do not need to be fighting right now. We are a team and we will figure this out together. Now get your asses in gear and let’s figure out a plan!”

You turned around and left the room to go put the lightsaber back in its spot, Tony leaned over to Steve and went, “I’m a little terrified right now.”

“You and me both, I’ve never seen them like that before.”

When you came back in they were calmly discussing game plans with one another which made you feel relieved, the fighting was starting to give you a headache.

The plan was simple. Sneak up behind Thanos and try to get a shot in.

Well, that plan just became infinitely harder with the size of his army. “Uh guys, I think we need a new plan,” you said into your earpiece.

The others had returned and were fighting alongside all of you. You were happy to see your friends again, five years had been too long without them. “We need a distraction,” Steve said.

“Hey guys, have you seen that movie _The Matrix_?” Peter said as he came to a stop in front of you.

“God I’ve missed that kid,” Tony said.

“What about it Peter?” You ask him as you dodge several attacks from Thanos’s army.

“You know how they travel through the phones and it acts as like a portal?” When you tell him you know he continues. “What if someone distracts Thanos while Mr. Strange opens a portal and you leap through it and pull off some Jedi badassery?”

“It could work,” Strange appeared beside you. “Shall we?”

“Tony, I need a distraction,” you informed him. “A big one.”

“Say no more, Y/L/N. I’ve got you covered.” Tony went zipping over your head and he started to pull off trying to keep Thanos from realizing what was about to happen. Steve and Thor joined him, the three of him keeping Thanos’s back to you.

Strange opened a portal and you raced through it, turning the lightsaber on as you did so, the blade humming to life. Thanos heard and turned just in time to see you bring the purple blade down and successfully cut off his head. His body dropped to the ground and Thor quickly gathered up the gauntlet each of them staring at you with equal parts awe and nervousness.

“I don’t know where that came from, but I have never seen you so aggressive before,” Steve said as he shook his head.

“What? I went for his head like I was supposed to,” you responded.

“Remind me to never piss you off,” Tony replied before heading back into the air. “We still have work to do people, Thor get that gauntlet and those stones back to where they belong.”

“I’m on it, Stark,” he replied before he had Steve rushed off to try and get the stones to safety.

You looked down at the blade and grinned, “Guys, can my superhero name be Jedi?”

“No,” was the resounding response through the comms.

You shrugged it off and headed back into the fight, using the lightsaber to your advantage as you fought off the rest of Thanos’s army which had now fallen into chaos without its leader.

When the army had been defeated or retreated to space once more there seemed to be a collective sigh of relief even though you knew there was still work to be done. The compound lied in ruins and there was the small fact that some of Thanos’s men had escaped.

But you decided that that was a problem for another day. Right now you needed to tend to the wounded and regroup before you went on any expeditions to track down the others.

Reunions went around that night as everyone welcomed back those that had been lost, and for once the world didn’t seem so grey and bleak anymore. You knew there would be celebrations all over the world as people realized that their loved ones were back, and you were happy knowing that you all had managed to save them all.

As a team.


End file.
